Subasta
by Aleiram
Summary: Draco Malfoy, tras haber perdido toda su fortuna después de la guerra, se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada para ganar dinero: subastarse en un centro de solteros acaudalados. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1: Vendido

_**Subasta**_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y la historia base, es decir, el mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi propiedad en todo esto, es la trama en la que se desarrolla el fic.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.

**Tiempo:** Futuro.

**Género:** Romance.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy, tras haber perdido toda su fortuna después de la guerra, se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada para ganar dinero: subastarse en un centro de solteros acaudalados.

Las cosas no parecían marchar tan mal, hasta el momento en que vio la mano levantada de su antiguo rival de colegio, Harry Potter, ofreciendo una suma de diez mil galones por su persona.

¿Qué planes tendrá Harry para Draco?

**Autora: **Aleiram

**Subasta**

"_Vendido"_

Cuando Draco Malfoy vio la mano levantada de su antiguo rival de colegio, Harry Potter, supo que se encontraba en serios problemas.

─ ¿Alguien da diez mil quinientos? ¿No? ¿Nadie? diez mil galeones a la una, diez mil galeones a las dos, diez mil galeones a la tres ¡vendido al señor Potter, por diez mil galones! –el anunciador de la subasta sonrió abiertamente, golpeando con un diminuto martillo, una mesa de madera.

Las aclamaciones borrachas de todos los presentes en la subasta, subieron como fuego incontrolable. Muchas mujeres aplaudieron con fervor al salvador del mundo mágico, mientras que otras le dirigían miradas mordaces por haberles arrebatado su pedazo de carne.

Draco vio a Potter alzar una ceja mientras le observaba, dándole a entender que no estaba en lo absoluto arrepentido de haber pagado semejante precio por él. El rubio tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Sospechaba que Potter hacía todo aquello para vengarse de él por los años de insultos y peleas en el colegio; o quizá simplemente se había vuelto loco. Muchos decían que el maravilloso niño-que-vivo-y-venció, había perdido la chaveta después de la guerra.

─ Señor Potter –dijo el anunciador, tendiéndole una mano para saludarlo –como usted ha resultado vencedor en esta subasta y a muy buen precio, hemos decidido sumarle a su premio, un bonus extra.

Una pelirroja de enormes senos hizo aparición en el escenario, generando exageradas ovaciones por parte del público masculino. La muchacha lucia una minifalda de cuero y un _corset_ sumamente apretado, que resaltaba las dos pelotas que tenía como pecho. El conjunto era de color negro, al igual que las largas medias caladas que cubrían sus piernas.

─ Agradezco mucho el gesto, pero no necesito ningún bonus extra –dijo Potter, rechazando con toda la educación que le fue posible, a la pelirroja.

La chica en cuestión, enmudeció, no pudiendo creer que el intrépido héroe dorado estuviera rechazándola.

─ Sólo estoy aquí por petición del ministerio, no por diversión.

La excusa dada por Harry, era muy poco creíble. Todos sabían que Draco Malfoy había sido interrogado cientos de veces por el ministerio, dejando resuelto que el joven no había cometido ningún delito demasiado grabe como para terminar en Azkaban; y si en ese momento estaba ahí, siendo vendido a una decena de millonarios solterones, era porque la guerra había dejado a su familia en banca rota y Draco no podía permitir que su madre y padre, pasaran hambre. Potter, en cambio, era uno de los hombres más acaudalados de todo el mundo mágico; las malas lenguas decían que se había convertido en un ermitaño y que raras veces abandonaba su refugio en Grimmauld place. Por eso extrañaba tanto a todos verlo allí, fingiendo estar en una misión del ministerio y _"comprando",_ nada más y nada menos que a su siempre conocido Némesis, Draco Malfoy.

Draco miró a Potter, y en su visión periférica, pudo verlo sonreír abiertamente hacía donde él estaba, cosa que hizo enfadar mucho más al rubio. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado en su vida?; ya de por sí estar ahí significaba una crucifixión para él, tener que venderse como un objeto, cuando años atrás su familia había ocupado los puestos más altos de la aristocracia, era un tormento; pero si a eso se le agregaba el hecho de que su comprador terminaba siendo Harry Potter, Draco podía darse ya por muerto y desterrado de su apellido. Si su padre llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, le negaría como hijo y allí habría terminado para siempre la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Se sentía morir, sumamente denigrado y humillado al encontrarse en semejantes circunstancias con Potter, y lo peor de todo era que no podía cambiar su situación. Bien había estuchado por ahí a un mago borracho recitar una frase Muggle, que a pesar de su procedencia, resultaba ser muy cierta: _No existe la casualidad, y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino_.

Quizá su destino siempre había estado fraguado de aquella manera, un triste juego de azar de los Dioses y él en el medio, condenado a sufrir eternamente. ¿Desde cuándo su visión de la vida se había vuelto tan subjetiva y pesimista? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero intuía que ese cambio había comenzado luego de ser exonerados, él y sus padres, de todos los cargos bajo la pena de donar gran parte de sus bienes a caridad.

_El destino mezcla las cartas y nosotros somos los que jugamos._

Unas tres horas más tarde, Draco cayó fláccidamente sobre un sillón de cuatro plazas en la residencia de Potter; los músculos de sus piernas estaban penosamente doloridos debido a la caminata que el moreno le había obligado a hacer desde el edifico de la subasta, hasta el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Levantó la cabeza, y se encontró de lleno con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, mirándole como si esperara que hiciera algún comentario desagradable con respecto a la casa.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente, la vergüenza inundando todos sus sentidos de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría mirar al maravilloso niño que vivo, en la situación en la que se encontraba? Se sentía miserable y sucio. Una escoria de primera clase, habría dicho Blaise si todavía fuese su amigo.

Harry alzó una ceja, sin dejar de contemplar el sonrojado rostro de su antiguo rival; y luego dijo:

─ Mira Malfoy, si estás preguntándote por qué estás aquí, la respuesta es sencilla; tu madre se comunicó conmigo esta mañana, informándome sobre tus planes –Draco se sorprendió al escuchar aquello ¿Su madre sabía sobre la subasta? ¡Merlín Santo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo la miraría de ahora en adelante? Seguro debía sentirse muy avergonzada de él.

_Mi padre debe haber sufrido un infarto_ -pensó contrayendo los músculos de la cara.

–… y me pidió que te ayudara. Así que básicamente no lo hice por ti, si no por ella. –terminó de hablar Potter, esperando una repuesta de su parte.

¿Qué motivo habría tenido su madre para llamarle justamente a él?, dejando fuera, claro, el penoso asunto de su subasta, eso no contaba. Narcissa no era muy partidaria del niño-que-vivo, no podía imaginarla llamándole y pidiendo su ayuda; ella jamás haría algo por el estilo a no ser que… No, lo que estaba pensando era descabellado, ¿su madre y Potter en una relación?, imposible; Narcissa amaba a Lucius y nunca le engañaría con alguien como Potter, y el Gryffindor, pues como el calificativo señalaba, era un Gryffindor y por lo tanto demasiado samaritano como para meterse con una mujer casada. Lo más probable era que su madre se hubiera comunicado con él porque era el único con dinero suficiente para comprarle. Sí, eso debía ser; pero de todas formas suministraría a la situaron un poco de veneno Malfoy.

─ No sabía que eras tan allegado a mi madre, Potter. –dijo con un tono que hasta el más tonto de los tontos habría entendido.

─ No lo soy –contestó el moreno sin inmutarse; Al parecer había estado esperando algo así –, pero ella salvo mi vida hace algunos años, y pesé a que le devolví el favor a la hora de declarar frente al Wizengamot, acepté ayudarte como un favor extra. Favor que pienso cobrarme, obviamente.

─ No tenemos dinero, Potter –declaró Malfoy, sintiéndose estúpidamente apenado por ese hecho. Él, que siempre se había jactado de su fortuna, ahora padecía la pobreza en carne y huesos. Repentinamente se sintió como si estuviese desnudo y a la deriva. Se acurrucó un poco en el sillón y suspiró.

Harry, en tanto, gruñó.

─Ustedes los Malfoy siempre pensando en el dinero. Yo no quiero monedas de oro ni valiosos objetos, no me interesa la recompensa de ese estilo ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir?

─ Entiendo –refunfuñó el rubio, enojado por el desplante del moreno -¿entonces que quieres?

Harry suspiró y le devolvió una sonrisa felina, nunca antes vista por Draco. Sí que Potter había cambiado; ya no era el mismo chiquillo enclenque que cursó junto a él, Hogwarts. Ahora se veía como todo un caballero, elegante, a su manera, pero elegante, y sumamente refinado. Definitivamente, no era el mismo Potter que años atrás había rechazado su mano en el expreso.

─ Sígueme –dijo de pronto el moreno, comenzando a caminar hacía las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Draco lo miró, receloso, mas no teniendo otra alternativa, se puso de pie y le siguió.

Subieron por unas estrechas y sucias escaleras, hasta llegar a una especie de pasillo con dos puertas bastante astilladas. El rubio no sabía con exactitud en que planta se encontraban, pero por la cantidad de escalones que habían subido, suponía que debían hallarse en el tercer piso.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar cada rincón de la casona, con curiosidad. Su estado era deplorable, estaba en pésimas condiciones y era notoria la falta de oxigeno y luz solar. Definitivamente, Potter no era un buen casero. Pero por lo menos el lugar era amplio, no más que Malfoy Manor, pero sí triplicaba el tamaño de la casucha en el que ahora vivía con sus padres.

Después de que Voldemort fuera derrotado, el ministerio había decidido que la mejor manera que los Malfoy tenían de pagar por todos los daños que habían hecho, era donar su fortuna a una fundación para victimas de la guerra, y que para su mala suerte, era dirigida por los Weasley. Así que no sólo había bastado la humillación de la pobreza, sino también la pérdida de su orgullo al llegar a la casa de las _comadrejas_, con la cabeza baja, y explicarles que por órdenes del ministerio ellos donarían gran parte de su riqueza, por no decir toda, a esa institución que los pobretones habían fundado junto a otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix

Draco aún podía recordar las caras de Granger, Potter y el pelirrojo pobretón cuando le vieron llegar junto a sus padres, y bajar las miradas como perros arrepentidos.

Recordaba que luego había llorado mucho, preguntándose si haber ido a Azkaban no hubiera sido una mejor idea.

El abrir de una puerta, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Potter acaba de abrir una de las habitaciones del pasillo, esperando pacientemente que Draco se decidiera a entrar.

El rubio miró al salvador del mundo mágico, con la duda pintada en la cara, más no dijo nada puesto que una mano en su espalda le dio un empujón, adentrándolo en la alcoba.

Draco se encontró entonces sumido en un silencio abrumador. Potter no hablaba, y definitivamente él no comenzaría una charla con el chico dorado.

Se preguntó si el moreno estaría enojado, pues lo miraba con el gesto fruncido y no había rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Muy a pesar de lo que había ocurrido después de la guerra, más allá de haber tenido que dejar de lado su orgullo en varias ocasiones, Draco seguía siendo un Malfoy y lo seguiría siendo eternamente; así que con toda la dignidad que en un momento como ese podía tener, alzó su barbilla en forma defensiva y miró retadoramente al moreno que tenía enfrente. Si Potter estaba esperando a que le diera las gracias o se arrodillara sus pies por haberlo _rescatado _de la subasta, estaba muy equivocado. Él no agradecería nunca a nadie a sí estuviera al borde de la muerte, y mucho menos a él, al maravilloso Harry Potter. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que su presencia en esa habitación no tuviera nada que ver con un agradecimiento. La idea de que Potter lo había llevado allí como producto de una venganza, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza; A lo mejor el fantástico niño-que-vivió planeaba enfrentarse a él en un duelo y cobrarse todas juntas; Pues si eso era lo que quería, Draco no le llevaría la contraria y con gusto le lanzaría un buen par de maldiciones, eso si tan sólo tuviere su varita, pero como no la tenía, debía conformarse con la imaginación de ver a Potter humeando a sus pies. Llevaba queriendo hacer aquello desde que se había topado con él y la hermana de la comadreja en una reunión social, dos años atrás; sólo que aquella vez, Draco no había sido un invitado más, sino un empleado contratado para servir bebidas. Lamentablemente para poder comer necesitaban dinero, y para tener dinero debían trabajar. Lucius no Había sido aceptado en ningún lugar gracias a sus referencias como mano derecha de Voldemort, y su madre no estaba hecha para los trabajos forzados, así que quien había tenido que salir a ganarse el pan de cada día había sido Draco, y seguía siéndolo.

Sólo cuando Potter cerró la puerta de la recamara, Draco pudo dejar de recordar aquellas cosas que no le resultaban nada gratas. Dedico un momento de su tiempo a observar la decoración rústica de la habitación, y los afiches y copas de Gryffindor que Potter tenía expuestos en una estantería de vidrio. Hizo una mueca de repulsión al ver el enorme escudo Rojo y dorado que colgaba de una de las paredes. Un enorme león con pose de rey y una corona en la cabeza, le miraba a través de un par de ojos escarlatas, con el iris bordado en hilo dorado. Se venía amenazante, pero no más que Potter.

─Quítate la ropa –dijo de pronto Potter, sorprendiéndolo.

La barbilla de Draco permaneció alzada, y sus ojos grises enfrentaron a los verdes del Gryffindor. Debía haber escuchado mal, El santo Potter, patrono de los desafortunados, no podía haber dicho aquello.

─ ¿Perdón?....


	2. Capítulo 2: Dejar de ser

_**Subasta**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia base, es decir, el mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi propiedad en todo esto, es la trama en la que se desarrolla el fic.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.

**Tiempo:** Futuro.

**Género:** Romance.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy, tras haber perdido toda su fortuna después de la guerra, se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada para ganar dinero: subastarse en un centro de solteros acaudalados.

Las cosas no parecían marchar tan mal, hasta el momento en que vio la mano levantada de su antiguo rival de colegio, Harry Potter, ofreciendo una suma de diez mil galones por su persona.

¿Qué planes tendrá Harry para Draco?

**Autora: **Aleiram

**Subasta**

"_Dejar de ser"_

─ He dicho que te quites la ropa. No volveré a repetirlo.

Si Potter le hubiese dicho aquello tres años atrás, Draco le habría respondido con un irreversible _Avada Kedavra_, luego de haberle roto la cabeza a patadas. Lamentablemente, el chico dorado había esperado hasta entonces para decírselo, cuando él no podía hacer nada, excepto curvar una ceja y fruncir los labios con desprecio. ¿Desde cuándo Potter actuaba de manera tan libidinosa? Que él recordara, el Gryffindor no había sido exactamente un casanova en el pasado, y hasta donde sabía, en la actualidad, la única mujer con quien se lo había visto, era la hermana menor de Weasley

─ Vete-al-diablo –siseó entre dientes, obsequiándole una de sus características miradas de superioridad. De pequeño, Lucius le había enseñado que no había mejor manera de intimidar a la gente, que echándole una buena mirada: _"Las miradas lo dicen todo, Draco"; _pero dudaba mucho que esa regla funcionase con Potter.

Harry dejó escapar una risita nada santa, y la ceja rubia de Malfoy volvió a elevarse. Era un hábito que había adquirido de su padre. ¿De qué estaría riéndose el Gryffindor? Su comentario anterior no había sido precisamente encantador como para causarle gracia. En momentos como ese, se arrepentía de no haber contraído matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass; de haberlo hecho, no estaría pasando por aquella situación, ya que la familia de la joven se encontraba en una buena posición economía, cosa que habría bastado para sacar a su familia de la pobreza. Pero cómo casarse con ella, si tres meses antes de que se anunciara su compromiso, había descubierto que la bastarda tenía un enamoramiento con un muggle. Sin duda alguna, la soltería le había parecido mucho mejor que convertirse en el marido de una traidora a la sangre; Además, a él le gustaba vivir solo, saborear la libertad de ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin necesidad de consultar con nadie sobre sus proyectos para la noche. Ser soltero definitivamente tenía sus recompensas.

Pero, concedió, tenía también sus inconvenientes.

La soledad era el más grande de ellos. Montones y montones de noches solitarias pasadas contemplando la almohada vacía al lado de la suya en la enorme cama, fantaseando acerca de enamorarse, fantaseando sobre situaciones sexuales escabrosas en las que nunca se encontraría de una manera realista. Él era un hombre normal después de todo._ Tenía necesidades. _Pero en su mayoría, suspiró, en su mayor parte solo fantaseaba con obtener compañía. Estaba harto de estar solo.

Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo alzando la barbilla, no estaba totalmente carente de compañía, solo carente de compañía femenina. Sus padres vivían con él y ellos lograban que sus días fueran mucho más llevaderos. Había ocasiones en las que llegaba a casa sintiéndose una basura, una completa escoria con deseos suicidas, pero su madre le recordaba quién era, y le repetía una y mil veces que los Malfoy no bajaban los brazos sin antes dar una buena batalla. Su padre, en cambio, le decía que pronto llegaría el momento en que el apellido Malfoy volvería a estar en la cima. Draco sabía que Lucius aún guardaba la esperanza de que él se casara con la hija de algún mago importante y se hiciera de su fortuna, pero también era consiente de que aquello no era más que un sueño; ningún mago importante en la actualidad permitiría que su hija contrajera matrimonio con el hijo de un mortifago, con un cobarde como Draco Malfoy; y si los Greengrass habían aceptado que Astoria lo hiciera, había sido únicamente por la deshonra en la que ella había caído después de ser descubierta con ese muggle.

Hizo una mueca, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si se había convertido por descuido, en un pesimista. Sí, en efecto, así había sido.

─ Escucha Malfoy –dijo de pronto, Potter, comenzando a aflojar el nudo de la corbata de su traje. Había asistido a la subasta muy bien vestido; llevaba un _smoking_ color caoba muy refinado, ornamentado con un carísimo reloj pulsera de oro –, no pagué diez mil galeones para traerte de visita a mi casa, así que o te desnudas tú por las buenas, o te desnudo yo por las malas, decide –. Su oscura mirada vagó metódicamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Draco, comenzando en sus piernas, avanzando lentamente hasta su entrepierna, donde se demoró, y subiendo luego más arriba, a su rostro. -¿Qué me dices?

¿Qué iba a decir? Draco gesticuló ¿Cómo demonios, se le ocurría a Potter preguntarle aquello? ¿Acaso no era obvia su respuesta? De pronto sentía como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla, o mejor dicho, dentro de una, y Potter era su verdugo.

Sus dientes se apretaron, listos para dar una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Gryffindor se le adelantó:

─ Estoy esperando, Malfoy. La paciencia es una virtud, pero no abuses de ella.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? ¿Acaso la guerra te ha dejado más chalado de lo que estabas?

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Harry en ese momento, se evaporó lentamente hasta quedar convertida en una mueca torcida de molestia.

Harry había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida ayudando a Hermione en una institución para victimas de guerra, colaborando con el ministerio para atrapar mortifagos prófugos; yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, dando entrevistas y donando dinero y tiempo a organizaciones similares a la que sus amigos y miembros de la orden del fénix habían construido para albergar a afectados en la batalla fina. Había perdido su juventud estando al servicio de la sociedad mágica, había perdido su niñez, y nadie parecía recordar eso, sí no todo lo contrario, porque cuando por fin buscaba liberarse de las ataduras y ser él mismo, lo tachaban de ermitaño y de loco. Estaba cansado del statu quo en el que se había visto involucrado desde pequeño, cansado de llevar una existencia aburrida y complaciente para con todos menos consigo mismo. Era hora que dejara de pensar por un momento en los otros y pensara un poco más en él. Quería poder divertirse como cualquier persona normal, tener relaciones sexuales hasta el cansancio, poder vivir; ya no quería seguir siendo el niño inocente, ya no quería seguir siendo el huérfano, quería formar una familia y ser feliz.

Quería por una vez —_solo una vez_— hacer algo salvaje y loco, algo completamente ajeno al carácter de Harry Potter. Algo descarado y lo suficientemente imprudente para darle una vida de recuerdos que pudiera abrazar cerca de su corazón siempre que estuviera de humor para ponerse sentimental respecto a los días rebeldes que pudieron haber sido y que no fueron por azares del destino. Ya era un adulto, pronto comenzaría a envejecer, ¿y qué tendría para recordar en su vejez? ¿A Voldemort? Porque dijeran lo que dijeran, todas sus aventuras habían girado alrededor de Tom Riddle. Siempre había hecho las cosas correctas, siempre había sido el niño bueno, un tanto desobediente eso sí, pero bueno al fin; había vivido para el mundo y no para él.

Suspiró. Estaba enfermo, enfermo de _buscar qué ser_, aparte de ser un héroe. Ningún hombre de veinticinco años necesita conformarse con las expectativas de otros cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias. O, más en concreto, ningún hombre de veinticinco años_ debería_ conformarse con las expectativas del mundo cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras sus ojos verdes volvían a pasearse por el rubio que tenía enfrente. Malfoy era lo que había estado buscando. Al principio, después de que Narcisa le pidiera, por favor, que ayudara y sacara a Draco de esa subasta, él lo había hecho de corazón, no importándole recibir ninguna recompensa por ello. Pero luego, una vez hubo visto a Malfoy, recordando entonces sus días de escuela, cuando en lugar de estar salvando al mundo pudo estar besando a una linda chica, decidió que _San Potter_, como el rubio acostumbraba a llamarle en Hogwarts, había llegado a su fin.

─ Sí, Malfoy –. Respondió al fin, mirándole a los ojos–, estoy loco… ahora quítate la ropa.

─ ¿Qué piensas que soy, Potter? ¿Tu puta? –arremetió el rubio en un tono remilgado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ Quítate la ropa –repitió el moreno, cortante y con expresión seria.

Los labios de Draco se fruncieron. Por muy necesitado que estuviera, no iba a someterse a Potter.

El Gryffindor no lucía nada mal. Definitivamente, su apariencia había mejorado en un cien por ciento desde la última vez que le viera, en aquella reunión, acompañado por la pequeña comadreja; pero lo que había ganado de belleza física, lo había perdido de cordura; no que antes hubiera sido muy vivaz, pero por lo menos no era la locura personificada como ahora. Pensó con los labios aún fruncidos. De todas formas, ese no era el problema; el problema era que por muy guapo que fuera, seguía siendo Potter; el maldito niño que vivió; el cuatro ojos; San Potter. Quizá si no se tratara del héroe mágico, no habría tenido problema en echarse un polvo con él, porque a decir verdad, no tenía preferencias por ninguno de los dos sexos, tanto hombres como mujeres le gustaban de igual manera. Pero, volviendo al tema, Potter no era ni hombre ni mujer, era Potter, sólo Potter; El maldito Potter; Potter, Potter, Potter ¡Cómo odiaba ese apellido!

─ Malfoy te advierto, que si no te quitas la ropa en exactamente –miró su reloj pulsera –, cinco minutos, lo haré yo por ti, y la experiencia no será nada agradable.

_¡Cómo si pudiera ser de otra manera!_ –pensó malhumoradamente el rubio. Ninguna experiencia que involucrara a Potter y a él desnudo, podía resultar agradable en ningún sentido; especialmente si el moreno adoptaba esa actitud mandona y soberbia que tenía en esos momentos.

Cerrando los ojos brevemente y tomando un aliento estabilizador, dijo:

─ Ni yo voy a desnudarme, Potter; ni tú lo harás por mí.

─ No entiendo porqué haces de todo un drama, Malfoy. Si no estabas dispuesto a pasar por esto, para qué demonios te metiste en esa subasta ¿Qué pensabas que harían contigo cuando te compraran? ¿Invitarte a jugar quidditch? De no haber sido yo, cualquier otra persona habría puesto un precio por ti ¿y que hubieras hecho entonces? ¿Un berrinche? ¿Te habrías negado, también? No es tan complicado lo que tienes que hacer; sólo debes cerrar la boca, abrirte de piernas, y dejar que te tome.

Nervioso y sintiendo todo sorprendentemente vertiginoso, Draco tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras apretaba con energía los puños. Lamentaba no tener su varita a mano, de lo contrario, Potter ya estaría carbonizado. Seguramente el maldito debía estar pensando que por ya no tener dinero y ser uno más del montón, le sería muy fácil llevárselo a la cama, pero él le demostraría que aquello no era así; antes muerto que acostarse con Potter.

─ Eres un cabrón, Potter –dijo, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser para no demostrar lo afectado que se encontraba con todo aquello – No sé lo que pretendes con todo esto, pero sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya. Al parecer la mala costumbre de hacer todo lo que se te venía en gana en Hogwarts, no se te ha esfumado; sigues siendo un maldito arrogante, pensando que todo el mundo debe hincarse a tus pies por ser Harry Potter.

Harry dejó escapar una risita divertida. Malfoy no había cambiado nada; y eso era estúpidamente bueno. Muchos decían que el rubio se había vuelto más humilde y maduro, pero viéndolo proceder de aquella forma, todo ese supuesto cambio no parecía ser más que una nueva mascara de Draco Malfoy para encubrir sus problemas.

─ Lo único que pretendo, Malfoy, es tener sexo salvaje contigo durante toda la noche, nada más; y en cuanto a eso de que sigo siendo un ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿Maldito arrogante?; creo que te has equivocado y has hecho alarde de tus cualidades, no de las mías. Que yo recuerde, quien solía pavonearse día y noche por el castillo, creyéndose el rey del mundo, eras tú.

Los latidos del corazón de Draco, se aceleraron tan dramáticamente que se preguntó ociosamente durante un histérico momento si saldría golpeando de su pecho. Había dejado de escuchar el discurso de Potter, una vez que éste mocionara lo de tener sexo salvaje toda la noche. Sus fosas nasales llamearon y sintió terribles deseos de arrojarse por la ventana.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en finas rendijas, en un intento burdo de intimidar a Potter, mientras que sus puños se apretaron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

─ Eres un enfermo, Potter.

─ ¿Lo soy? –rió Harry, sin pasarle más importancia de la debida a los secos comentarios del rubio. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, fingiendo pensar la respuesta que daría–Sí, creo que lo soy ¿Ahora vas a desvestirte o seguirás insultándome?

─ Ni lo uno ni lo otro, Potter; me largo de aquí.

Draco avanzó a paso rápido hacía la puerta, pero se vio interrumpió por un agarre en su brazo. Potter le había sujetado, obligándolo a voltearse.

─ Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso –dijo el moreno, suministrando un poco de fuerza al agarre.

Draco miró primero su brazo, sujeto por la mano de Potter, y luego la cara del Gryffindor.─ A mí no me tocas, imbécil –gruño con furia, dándole un empujón para poder liberarse.

─ Valla Malfoy, no sabía que te iba la fuerza bruta -. Se burló Harry, mientras se arreglaba el traje - No hacía falta empujarme ¿Sabes?; Habría bastado con un simple _"suéltame"_

Draco se puso rígido y su barbilla se alzó como siempre tendía a hacer cuando se sentía a la defensiva –Nunca más vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima –amenazó con la voz en un hilo.

Harry rió, disimuladamente, y luego, tras carraspear un poco, dijo:

─ Deberías estarme agradecido; de haber salido por esa puerta, me habría visto en la obligación de denunciarte por incumplimiento de contrato.

Malfoy frunció el ceño ¿De qué demonios hablaba Potter?

─ No me mires así, Draco –dijo el moreno, inocentemente.

─ No me llames Draco –. Advirtió el rubio.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te llamas Draco?

─ ¡Porqué no quiero que me llames así! –Ladró Malfoy, con ímpetu.

─ Haberlo dicho antes… Draco -. A Harry le divertía enfadar al rubio. Era cómico verlo ponerse colorado hasta las orejas por retención de rabia.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con sus ojos verdes dilatados, en un esfuerzo vago por contener la risa que pujaba por salir.

En tanto, Draco Suspiró, masajeándose distraídamente las sienes, mientras esperaba a que Potter dijera lo que tenía que decir para poder marcharse de ese lugar.

En años anteriores, jamás se habría quedado a esperar al Gryffindor, pero ahora, algo le decía que no tenía más opción.

─ ¿Estás esperando algo, Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa -¿No te ibas?

─ ¿Me crees imbécil, Potter? Dijiste que me denunciarías si cruzaba esa puerta; no te daré en el gusto. Ahora podría decirme a qué te referías con eso de _"incumplimiento de contrato"._

─ Ah, eso… -Rió Harry, tratando de sonar casual –, pues es simple, tú firmaste un contrato con la gente de la subasta ¿verdad?, bueno, en caso de no cumplir con las condiciones del lugar, por contrato, estás obligado a resarcir a tu comprador el dinero que gasto en ti. Acéptalo, Draco; tendrás que pasar los próximos cinco días a mi servicio, te guste o no; a menos que cuentes con diez mil galeones para compensarme.

Draco quedó silenciosamente de pie al lado de Harry, intentado procesar las palabras del Gryffindor ¿En qué diablos había estado pensado al aceptar convertirse en un sumiso esclavo sexual durante cinco días? Sus antepasados debían estar revolcándose en sus tumbas. Por un momento, había albergado la esperanza de que el Gryffindor no estuviera al tanto de ello, pero ahora, todas sus ilusiones habían quedado hechas tiras. En otras palabras, Draco acababa de perder toda oportunidad de escapar de las garras de Potter sin caer en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Suspiró. Quizá fuera mejor dejar de luchar y entregarse a los mandatos del moreno de una vez por todas; después de todo, él lo tenía en su poder ahora.

Dando un breve vistazo alrededor de la recamara, se preguntó distraídamente si Potter habría tenido planeado aquello desde un principio. Haber pagado una suma tan grande como lo eran diez mil galeones, debía tener un motivo oculto; estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para acorralarlo, ya que era obvio que el rubio no podría pagar semejante cantidad de dinero, en caso de no cumplir con el contrato.

─Malfoy, lamento interrumpir tu ardua sesión de pensamientos, pero empiezo a perder la paciencia –dijo Harry, caminando hasta otro sector de la habitación, donde una pequeña alacena de madera descansaba. Sacó del interior de la alacena, una botella de bourbon y dos vasos –Si vas a desnudarte, hazlo de una vez, o déjame hacerlo a mí –añadió mientras servia la bebida. –Toma –. Le extendió uno de los vasos.

Draco aceptó el ofrecimiento, y se tomó el bourbon de un solo trago. Esperaba que aquello entumeciera su cerebro para que de esa manera, dejara de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer estando a cargo de Potter. Era una bebida rara; no sabia igual que el _whisky_ de fuego, pero era fuerte; aunque no lo suficiente para adormecerlo, se lamentó.

─ Estoy ansioso por ver lo que hay debajo de esa túnica –Harry elevó el pequeño vaso, disponiéndose a beber de él mientras lo estudiaba. Una extraña sonrisa, adornando su rostro –No quiero ser grosero; pero debes comprender que follar con un Malfoy no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

Por la mente de Draco pasaron cientos de comentarios poco refinados de los que podría haber hecho uso; pero ninguno resultaba ser lo suficientemente mordaz como para hacer cambiar de opinión al Gryffindor. Su frente se arrugó. Había perdido el toque. Antes, habría tenido mil y un cosas que decirle a ese cabrón; pero ahora lo único en que podía pensar, era en que no tenía diez mil galones para devolverle al héroe su aporte.

─… No es más que un juego ¿No te parece?

Harry había estado hablando sobre el mundo y sus reglas. Había intentado incluir al rubio en su plan de _dejar de ser_; pero por la cara que éste tenía, comenzaba a dudar de que hubiese escuchado algo de lo dicho.

─ ¿Eh? – Efectivamente, Draco no había escuchado absolutamente nada -¿Dijiste algo?

—No importa —dijo el moreno con un suspiro que sonó casi trágico, y que dejó a Draco sintiéndose decididamente confundido. Harry bajó el vaso de bourbon y caminó lentamente hacia él –estoy acostumbrado a que la gente no escuche nada de lo que digo.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero Potter se le adelantó.

─ La cena se servirá a las once –murmuró caminando hasta la puerta –no llegues tarde; o no comerás –finalizó, saliendo de la habitación si dar tiempo a Malfoy de decir o hacer nada.

El rubio se precipitó hacía la puerta y le dio una fuerte patada, que seguramente Potter alcanzó a escuchar.

_¡Maldito y mil veces maldito Potter!_ profirió en silencio. _Seguro estará esperando muy cómodamente a que yo baje ¿y todo para qué? Para lucir conmigo sus comodidades, demostrarme el poder que tiene ahora._ _Pero se va a quedar con las ganas, porque no pienso bajar. Si el cretino piensa que puede someterme, no conoce a Draco Malfoy._

Ordenándose contener sus meditaciones, abrió la puerta y salio de la recamara sin tener idea adónde dirigirse; pero quedarse allí dentro, encerrado, no era una opción. Si Potter quería tenerlo, tendría que esforzarse mucho, porque él no se lo dejaría nada fácil.

***

_Muchísimas gracias por sus firmas y por leer._

_Abrazos y Besos_

_**Aleiram**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Dulces Sueños

_**Subasta**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia base, es decir, el mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi propiedad en todo esto, es la trama en la que se desarrolla el fic.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.

**Tiempo:** Futuro.

**Género:** Romance.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy, tras haber perdido toda su fortuna después de la guerra, se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada para ganar dinero: subastarse en un centro de solteros acaudalados.

Las cosas no parecían marchar tan mal, hasta el momento en que vio la mano levantada de su antiguo rival de colegio, Harry Potter, ofreciendo una suma de diez mil galones por su persona.

¿Qué planes tendrá Harry para Draco?

**Autora: **Aleiram

**Subasta**

"_Dulces sueños" _

Draco Llevaba aproximadamente veinticinco minutos subiendo y bajando escaleras sin encontrar nada que pudiera servirle para salir del embrollo en el cual se había metido por culpa de Potter y sus diez mil galeones.

La casa era amplia y demasiado desorganizada como para manejarse con facilidad en su interior; así que nadie podía culparlo por estar, dicho con palabras bonitas, un tanto desorientado.

No tenía idea en dónde se encontraba, pero intuía por la cantidad de escalones que había subido, que debía hallarse en la tercera o cuarta planta.

La oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la residencia, era deprimente y tétrica. Sombras y suciedad por todos lados. A Draco le daban escalofríos de sólo mirar las paredes cubiertas por gruesas capas de polvo, al igual que el techo y el piso ¿Cómo podía vivir Potter en semejante pocilga?

No había lugar en la casa, o por lo menos no lo había en las partes que él había recorrido, que no estuviera atiborrado de telarañas, tierra y penumbras. Nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir en un lugar así; pero Potter no era precisamente la cordura hablando.

A aquella casa le estaba haciendo falta una buena dosis de limpieza e iluminación. Aseada, estaba seguro, que el aspecto cambiaría. De por sí la arquitectura era interesante, conflictiva, pero interesante; y por la antigüedad de la estructura, la casona debía costar mucho dinero. Si él fuese el moreno, le sacaría muy buen provecho a ese caserón.

Mientras cavilaba, abrió distraídamente una puerta de madera color verde musgo, que se encontraba justo donde las escaleras terminaban y el lúgubre recorrido llegaba a su fin.

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el interior de la habitación que acababa de abrir, esperanzado de encontrar una salida que le llevara fuera de la fantasmagórica residencia; mas lo único que halló fue oscuridad; una densa y escalofriante oscuridad, acompañada por un impresionante olor a humedad y encierro.

Hizo una mueca de asco, al tiempo que se preguntaba a sí mismo si debía entrar y husmear un poco, o descender nuevamente y dirigirse al comedor _–si es que lograba dar con él –_ a cenar junto al Gryffindor.

La respuesta era más que clara. No que estuviera ansioso de meterse en una habitación oscura y pestilente; pero si eso servía para retrasar el momento de encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el moreno, no lo desaprovecharía. Era mejor aguantar malos olores, que verle la cara de maniaco a Potter.

Una vez dentro, se vio en la obligación de dejar de respirar por unos cuantos segundos, hasta lograr acostumbrarse a la peste, y luego, a tientas, buscar algún interruptor _–si es que había uno-_ para activar las luces del lugar. De haber tenido su varita, todo habría resultado más sencillo ya que con un simple_ lumus_ habría bastado para iluminarse; pero como no la tenía, debía adaptarse a los mecanismos manuales.

Pronto dio con una pequeña llave incrustada en la pared, que al tacto tenía forma de rosca. La giró con fuerza y esperó. Un sonido agudo y parecido al que hacen las puertas sin lubricar al abrirse, llegó hasta sus oídos. Momentos después la oscuridad desapareció, dejando visible un gran salón teñido de naranja, gracias al potente brillo que brotaba de sus paredes.

Debía tratarse de una especie de iluminación interna, pensó Draco. Por lo general, las familias antiguas solían iluminar los sótanos y habitaciones escasas de luz, con filtros incrustados en el interior de las paredes, o bajo el piso.

Ahora que podía ver con claridad, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una innumerable cantidad de objetos apilados por doquier. Era alucinante el número de cosas que había allí dentro. Parecía una bodega de antigüedades. Muchas de ellas, supuso el rubio, debían ser carismas y arcaicas. El polvo acumulado en los rincones también era impresionante, nada se había salvado de las delicadas partículas de tierra.

_¡Qué desperdicio!_ –pensó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Si su madre llegaba a ver todas aquellas cosas en las condiciones que estaban, se volvería loca. Era ilógico tener reliquias tan caras como las que allí había, abandonadas en la oscuridad y la basura.

Comenzó a recorrer el salón, al principio sólo mirando las piezas, y luego tocando.

Deslizó sus manos sobre aquellas cosas, atesorando en su corazón los recuerdos de su antigua casa, _Malfoy Manor_.

Acarició con cuidado cada objeto: una talla de marfil de Venus, un oso pardo cincelado en una sola pieza de secuoya, un unicornio de ónix… entonces, se detuvo frente a una hermosa pintura que representaba un amanecer sobre un cristalino lago de montaña rodeado de un bosque de pinos. La observó durante varios minutos, analizando cada detalle, deseando por un instante ser su dueño. Era una obra magnifica y relajante a la vista. El paisaje era esplendido.

_Si tuviera dinero, me mudaría a un lugar_ _así_ –pensó, decidido.

Una vez hubo dejado de contemplar la pintura, se trasladó hacia tres gigantescas estanterías que cubrían las paredes del suelo al techo; las tres repletas de libros. La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy había sido infinitas veces más grande que eso, pero hacía tanto que no leía, que se sentía como un niño frente a una casa hecha de dulces.

De pequeño, Apenas aprendió a leer, amó los libros; las historias que en sus hojas se contaban, todo lo que ellos podían enseñar con sólo una leída; un gusto que gracias a Merlín, compartía con su padre. Lucius había pasado años de su vida recoleccionando libros de todas partes del mundo y de todas las clases habidas y por haber. En la biblioteca de _Malfoy Manor_, cualquier cosa que se buscara podía encontrarse. Muchas de las ediciones que atestaban las estanterías, eran primeros documentos au­tografiados por los autores. Algunos tomos eran tan antiguos que corrían el peligro de desintegrarse. Otros eran antiquísimos, como el de los salmos medievales del siglo XIV, escrito por un squib, pero que había tenido gran trascendencia entre los magos, una hermosa pieza de arte cuidadosamente escrita e ilustrada a mano. Poseía libros y ma­nuscritos que eran realmente incunables. Algunos de ellos es­taban escritos en corteza de árbol o de bambú, en lienzo o seda. Uno en particular había sido tallado en placas de metal. En otras palabras, su biblioteca había sido, era y estaba seguro, sería, la más grande que jamás vería. Ni siquiera la de Hogwarts podía comparársele.

Se acercó a las tres estanterías que se alzaban en la habitación, y recorrió con la mirada los títulos de los libros que tenía a su alcance.

Se extrañó al encontrarse con un _«parabaiks», _un libro plegable que, mediante escritura e ilustraciones, relataba la vida de Buda. Curioso, realmente curioso. Draco había aprendido sobre Buda junto a su madre cuando aún era un niño. Habría tenido alrededor de cuatro o cinco años, y sus prejuicios hacía los muggles y los media sangre, no habían estado del todo delimitados.

Extrajo el tomo de la estantería y con un soplido se deshizo del polvo que le cubría. Le parecía curioso que ese libro se encontrara allí porque era un documento muy antiguo y valioso como mantenerlo en tan descuidado lugar ¿Sabría Potter de su existencia?

_¡Qué va a saber ese ignorante!_ Se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño al recordar al Gryffindor. _Es tan inepto que ni debe conocer la existencia de esta habitación. _

Devolvió el _parabaiks_ a su lugar y sustrajo un volumen titulado "_Historia Antigua, mitos, realidad _o _ficción". _Aquello era mucho más curioso que el libro de Buda. Hasta donde sabía, y según le había contado Narcisa;la antigua dueñade esa casa_,_ Walburga Black, había tenido los mismos ideales que Lucius. Había despreciado a los sangres impuras, a los traidores y a los muggles. Por ese motivo, le parecía ilógico que hubiera conservado libros, que en su mayoría, habían sido escritos por squibs o muggles.

_Aunque quizás eso explica por qué estas estanterías se encuentran acá_ –pensó Draco, al tiempo que se desplomaba en el piso. No había sillas, así que si quería sentarse, debía conformarse con el suelo.

Hojeó rá­pidamente las páginas, y miró las imágenes de pasada, hasta que se detu­vo en una que captó su atención más que cualquier otra. Era un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro de una mujer en una hoguera, rodeada por una furiosa turba que agitaba antorchas sobre sus cabezas.

La reseña decía: _«__Caroline __Blackwell__, acusada de bruje­ría, ardiendo en la hoguera». _

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran. Su padre le había contado algo sobre que los muggles, en épocas pasadas, quemaban personas en la hoguera o las ahorcaban, acusándolas de brujería. Pero, jamás imaginó que fuera verdad. Siempre creyó que aquellos sólo habían sido cuentos inventados por Lucius para afianzar su odio hacía los muggles.

Examinó la imagen desde todos los ángulos posibles, y llegó a una conclusión: _Los muggles no eran mejores que Voldemort_. Ellos también habían cometido asesinatos atroces contra personas inocentes, única y exclusivamente por ser diferentes y no cumplir con el protocolo de _"normalidad" _establecido.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Recordó la cara de Voldemort ordenándole torturar a un mortifago que no había logrado llevar a cabo con éxito una misión. Tenía patente su expresión sádica y su sonrisa desquiciada a la hora de mandarle a torturarlo. Recordó los gritos y el olor a sudor mezclado con sangre.

Cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos y luego volvió a abrirlos, apartando los recuerdos y prestando nuevamente atención al libro que reposaba en su regazo.

Con el ceño fruncido, observó detenidamente el cuadro una vez más. Por supuesto, no era una fotografía, tan sólo una ilustración de lo ocurrido, un simple bosquejo en blanco y negro en el cual la mujer se percibía viva de alguna manera. Podía sentir su terror como un trozo de hielo en el estómago, al igual que el calor de las voraces llamas lamiéndole los tobillos. Se sintió identificado con ella. Él se había sentido igual, aterrorizado, cuando las llamas en la sala del requerimiento se habían avasallado a su alrededor; consumiendo todo a su paso. De no haber sido por Potter, habría padecido el mismo destino que la muchacha de esa imagen. Habría muerto carbonizado.

Se puso de pie, recordando a Crabbe, quien había muerto bajo el fuego que él mismo había conjurado.

Cerró el libro; ya no quería seguir viendo aquello. Sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Volvió a dejar el ejemplar dónde lo había encontrado y siguió repasando otros títulos. Muchos estaban relacionados con la brujería, y algo conocido cómo "inquisición"

Tomó un Volumen de tapas acartonadas, color ocre; y lo examinó un poco. Allí aparecía abundante información respecto a la caza de brujas de Salem: de junio a septiembre del mismo año, diecinueve hombres y mujeres habían sido sentenciados por brujería, trasladados en carretas hasta Gallows Hill, y colga­dos.

Un hombre de más de ochenta años que había rehusado someterse a juicio, fue aplastado con piedras hasta morir sofo­cado después de dos días de agonía en los que llegó a suplicar por _«más peso»_ para acelerar el final. Además de las diecinue­ve personas, dos perros sospechosos de ser «familiares» de los acusados, fueron también ejecutados.

_Merlín, esto es ridículo_ –pensó sin dejar de recorrer las páginas del libro.

Encontró muchos datos similares que le resultaron interesantes. Pasajes referentes a los animales generalmente más relacionados con las brujas: gatos, hurones, perros y pájaros. Otra sección que profundizaba la in­formación al respecto, contaba que si un perro gruñía a la nada, era considerado como una advertencia de la presencia de un fan­tasma. En Persia, por ejemplo, cualquiera que poseyese un pe­rro podía ser acusado de brujería ya que se los asociaba a la ma­gia negra y se los consideraba responsables de enfermedades. En el Antiguo Egipto, se creía que los gatos poseían alma. Así tam­bién, el enterrar un gallo en la intersección de tres afluentes o de tres rutas, serviría para contrarrestar el poder del demonio.

Los muggles debían ser muy estúpidos para creer en semejantes tonterías. Se notaba que no tenían ni remota idea sobre temas como hechicería, fantasmas y demonios.

Permaneció largo tiempo observando la imagen de un demonio idealizado a base de datos inconcretos, recopilados por los muggles. Luego se echó a reír, pensando en la cara que pondrían esos ignorantes si llegaran a encontrarse frente a frente con un verdadero demonio.

De repente, su estómago rugió, protestando por la falta de alimento. No había ingerido nada desde esa mañana y su cuerpo comenzaba a exigir atención.

Sería mejor ir en busca de algo que comer. Potter había dicho que la cena se serviría a las once. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea presentarse en la planta baja y llenar un poco el estómago. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder; salvo la vida, pero dudaba mucho que el Gryffindor fuera a matarlo.

Se puso de pie, dejó el libro a un costado, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Ya volvería a ese lugar en otra ocasión _–eso si lograba escaparse de Potter, otra vez._

Harry bebió un sorbo de vino mientras miraba furtivamente hacía la entrada del comedor. El reloj marcaba más de las once y media y Malfoy aún no bajaba.

Desde el principio había sabido que el rubio no descendería, pero muy en el fondo, había guardado la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Hacía tiempo que no cenaba con nadie que no fueran sus amigos y los Weasley, y la verdad sea dicha, la idea de comer con Malfoy le había parecido estupenda.

Volvió a llevarse la copa de vino a los labios, y dio otro trago, al tiempo que recordaba cómo había adquirido la botella de _Cuvée Dom Pérignon_ que ahora atildaba la mesa principal. La había comprado en un viaje por Francia, dos años atrás a pedido de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, quien había alegado que no había mejor placer que beber vino espumoso en una velada romántica; o por lo menos eso le habían dicho a él.

Sonrió. Ron era toda una caricatura. Harry tendía a preocuparse por él como si fuera un hermano, y estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo pensaba igual.

Ambos eran los mejores amigos el uno del otro, y a pesar de las muchas peleas que habían tenido a lo largo de su amistad, jamás habían estado tiempo separados como lo estaban ahora.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban de luna de miel. Habían contraído matrimonio dos semanas atrás, en una pequeña parroquia muggle. La castaña había insistido en casarse vestida de blanco en una iglesia, y Ron, como habían supuesto todos, no había podido negarse al pedido.

Él estaba feliz por ellos dos, hacía tiempo que salían y la boda se venía venir. Pero ahora que por fin se había concretado el enlace entre sus dos mejores amigos, se sentía solo, abandonado y con el ligero presentimiento de que cuando regresaran del viaje a las Bahamas, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre ellos tres.

Desde su noviazgo, Harry había comenzado a sentirse como un estorbo para Hermione y Ron; y ahora que ambos eran marido y mujer, él ya no sólo sería un estorbo pequeñito, sino una gran molestia. Sus amigos querrían estar solos y ya no le necesitarían.

Suspiró con tristeza.

_Así es la vida, Harry_ –se dijo a sí mismo, buscando reconfortarse –, _debes acostumbrarte; las cosas cambian._

Un ruido en la planta alta, alteró sus pensamientos. Alguien descendía por las escaleras. El sonido de los escalones siendo pisados con firmeza, era inconfundible.

Así que el rubio finalmente había decidido bajar; medía hora tarde pero lo había hecho.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa, y entrelazó los dedos, esperando paciente la entrada triunfal del Slytherin. Sonrió para sí, mientras pensaba en el castigo que le daría por su impuntualidad.

Draco apareció en el umbral de la puerta, segundos después, con aspecto desalineado, y un poco más pálido de lo normal.

—Te ves como si estuvieras en el infierno. –dijo el moreno a modo de chiste, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada sardónica.

Draco gruñó en silencio, avanzando hasta la mesa. – No necesitas decírmelo, Potter; lo sé –dijo haciendo uso de su usual arrastre de palabras.

Harry rió entre dientes y no le pasó importancia al comentario.

─ Siéntate, hay _Roast Beef_; supe que es tu favorita.

La ceja de Draco se arqueó.

─ ¿A sí? ¿Y Quién te dio esa información?

En efecto, la carne preparada de esa manera, le encantaba; pero tampoco lo admitiría con Potter.

El moreno sonrió despacio, volviéndose a llevar la copa de vino a la boca. Dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio, y luego, sin un toque de sutilidad, sacó la punta de la lengua pasándosela sensualmente por sobre los labios.

─ Delicioso –Gimió, sirviendo una copa para Draco – ¿Piensas sentarte, o te quedaras parado lo que resta de la noche? –preguntó, haciendo levitar la copa hasta el rubio. – Oh, y en cuanto a tu pregunta; supongo que un pajarito me lo contó.

Malfoy recibió la copa entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su nariz, aspirando el aroma que esta desprendía.

En el pasado, había aprendido a catar vinos junto a su padre. Lucius no bebía nada que no fuera lo mejor, de lo mejor; o bueno, por lo menos no bebía. Ahora debía conformarse con las pequeñeces que Draco les daba a él y a su madre.

─Pues en cuanto averigüe el nombre de ese pájaro, lo mataré –sonrió con malicia – Por cierto, excelente elección, Potter –dijo como si estuviera hablando con cualquier otra persona, menos con Harry. –; pero yo habría elegido un vino más dulce. –añadió, dejando la copa sobre la mesa, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la punta más alejada al Gryffindor.

─ Para contrarrestar lo amargo ¿quizás? –se oyó decir Harry, tajantemente.

El rubio le enseñó sus blancos dientes en una mueca distorsionada que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, y volvió a beber un poco de vino.

─ Sí, quizás para eso…

Harry rió burlonamente mientras se ponía de pie─. Si me disculpas Malfoy, debo ir en busca de la cena –dijo, moviéndose unos cuantos trancos hasta llegar a la puerta.

A Malfoy le extraño que Potter no tuviera elfos domésticos trabajando a su servicio. Su búsqueda más hedonista hasta el momento, era comprar uno para que hiciese las tareas domesticas en la casa y librara a Narcissa de ese martirio. La mujer no era desordenada y se encargaba muy bien del aseo, pero cocinando podría decirse que era un desastre.

En muchas ocasiones Draco se había visto en la obligación de tirar la comida, debido al desagradable aroma y seguro también sabor que emanaba de ella.

Amaba a su madre, pero no sus recetas culinarias; así que en cuanto reuniera el dinero suficiente para hacerse de un elfo, lo compraría.

Potter apareció a los minutos, trayendo consigo una bandeja de plata cubierta por una tapa de igual material.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, y miró a Draco con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

─ ¿Quieres hacer los honores? –le preguntó, mostrándole el cuchillo.

─ No –contestó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos para ver si Potter se metía con él. Por más adulto que fuera ahora, la energía que recorría su cuerpo cuando molestaba al moreno, era la misma que hacía diez años atrás._ Hay cosas que nunca cambian_. Pensó observando al Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió abiertamente –. Como desees, Malfoy. Sólo trataba de ser cortés.

El Slytherin frunció los labios, mas no dijo nada.

Harry destapo la bandeja, dejando a la vista una enorme pieza de carne asada a las brasas, acompañada por papas doradas al horno y guisantes.

El aroma de la carne recién sacada del fuego, llegó a las fosas nasales de Draco, obligándole a cerrar los ojos por un microsegundo.

Aquello no lucía delicioso, lucía extremadamente apetitoso. En su boca la saliva comenzaba a acumularse.

─ ¿Punta o centro? –preguntó Harry con el cuchillo preparado para cortar. No había pasado por alto la expresión del rubio, y ciertamente, le confortaba que se mostrara así de emocionado por la comida que había pedido a un Restaurante regional de Londres. Había esperado tener tiempo para cocinar las cosas él, pero no lo había conseguido; así que, qué mejor salida que hacer uso del d_elivery_. Aunque claro, Draco eso no lo sabía, y él tampoco se lo diría.

─Centro.

Harry sirvió en un plato un trozo de carne, extraída del centro tal cual había pedido Draco, y la aderezó con papas y arvejas.

─ Aquí tienes –colocó el plató frente al rubio, y pasó a servirse su porción.

Pasaron la mitad de la cena en silencio, sin hablarse ni mirarse; más Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tiempo atrás había escuchado decir sobre el Gryffindor.

─ Oye Potter –llamó, al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel.

─ ¿hm? –Harry tenía la boca llena de carne triturada y papas a punto de ser tragadas.

─ Hace algún tiempo escuché decir por ahí que tú y la pequeña Co… la Weasley, iban a casarse; pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no ha habido casamiento; ¿qué pasó? ¿Te plantó?

La cara del moreno se arrugó. Al parecer había tocado un tema delicado.

─ No, no me plantó –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, mirando con concentración su plato a medio terminar –Decidimos que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no era suficiente para llegar al altar, y quedamos como amigos. –volvió a llevarse un bocado a la boca, y miró ligeramente al rubio. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

─ Curiosidad…

─ ya veo…

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos sin decir nada más. Draco siguiendo con la mirada a Potter, estudiando sus expresiones; y Harry, haciéndose el loco, fingiendo no estar enterado de la inspección de Malfoy.

No le gustaba tocar el tema de Ginny; era un tanto complicado hablar de ello.

Lo que Malfoy había dicho, era verdad. Ellos estuvieron a punto de casarse, tenían todo preparado e incluso habían elegido las invitaciones; pero entonces, un día cualquiera, la pelirroja llegó a su casa y le dijo: _"Harry, tenemos que hablar". _Y valla que hablaron. Ginny le confesó entre lágrimas que no le amaba, y que todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose a sí misma en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Admitió estar enamorada de Neville Longbottom, y ser correspondida.

El golpe para Harry no fue tan duro como la joven había supuesto que sería, ya que él también sentía que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts. Pero, tampoco había sido muy fácil aceptar la ruptura, principalmente porque el moreno contaba con esa boda para salir de la depresión en la que había caído luego de perder a tantas personas importantes en su vida, entre ellas Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore.

─ ¿Listo para el postre? –pregunto después de un rato al rubio. No quería pensar en el asunto de Ginny; de eso habían transcurrido ya nueve meses y sinceramente, no estaba tan mal. Ser soltero tenia sus beneficios.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No diría que sí, pero tampoco se negaría.

─Valla, qué comunicativo resultaste ser, Malfoy –Harry sonrió, levantando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, preguntándose qué esperaba el Gryffindor que dijera: _"OH, gracias Potter, mi salvador";_ sí, seguro era eso lo que quería; eso y que se arrodillara a sus pies y se los besara como agradecimiento a su "magnifica" atención. Maldito hipócrita.

Al cabo de un rato, el moreno regresó. En sus manos traía una bandeja con dos copas llenas hasta el tope de helado, crema y salsa de chocolate.

─ Disfrútala –dijo, pasándole una de las copas, y tomando asiento junto a Draco.

El rubio se puso tenso ante la cercanía del Gryffindor e hizo un amague para levantarse y alejarse de él; pero Harry fue más rápido y dijo:

─ Relájate, Malfoy. No voy a comerte. No me temas.

─ No te tengo miedo.

─ ¿No?, entonces ¿Por qué te alejas?

─ Yo no me alejo.

─ Sí lo haces.

Draco gruñó, y con el entrecejo fruncido, se llevó una cucharada enorme de helado a la boca; degustando el exquisito sabor a crema y chocolate. Una manera sencilla para dejar de discutir con el Gryffindor, de lo contrario, tanto disgusto le ocasionaría una ulcera. Se llevó otra cucharada más, y luego otra y otra, hasta que Tres minutos después, su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al piso, desparramando sobre sí los restos del postre.

Harry sonrió, observando la escena al tiempo que dejaba su helado en la mesa. Al parecer se había excedido un poco con el somnífero. No esperaba que hiciera efecto tan pronto.

Se hincó al lado del Slytherin y le pasó una mano por la frente, apartando un par de mechones rebeldes que habían quedado engrudados con dulce. Se veía lindo así; dormido y con la cara cubierta de chocolate.

Suspiró y sonrió a la nada.

Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que diría que Malfoy se veía lindo de ninguna manera. Pero ahí estaba, aceptándolo sin vergüenza alguna. Las _vueltas de la vida son extrañas_. Pensó mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Draco en brazos.

La primera fase estaba completa.

***

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar._

_Besos y abrazos._

*

_**Aleiram**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Lujuria

_**Subasta**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia base, es decir, el mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi propiedad en todo esto, es la trama en la que se desarrolla el fic.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco.

**Tiempo:** Futuro.

**Género:** Romance.

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy, tras haber perdido toda su fortuna después de la guerra, se ve obligado a tomar una medida desesperada para ganar dinero: subastarse en un centro de solteros acaudalados.

Las cosas no parecían marchar tan mal, hasta el momento en que vio la mano levantada de su antiguo rival de colegio, Harry Potter, ofreciendo una suma de diez mil galones por su persona.

¿Qué planes tendrá Harry para Draco?

**Autora: **Aleiram

**Subasta**

"_Lujuria"_

Draco Malfoy se hallaba sumergido en una agradable bruma, flotando en algún lugar intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia. El ronroneo de la bonancible voz junto a su odio y la suave música que surgía de algún lugar de la habitación, le habían despertado, pero lentamente volvía a quedarse dormido, mecido por aquellos murmullos en su oreja, que percibidos por su inconsciente, sonaban como el canto versátil de un ángel.

Cuando los susurros cesaron, un repentino silencio invadió la recamara, provocando el abrir de sus ojos una vez más. Fue asaltado entonces por la incomoda sensación de una tela tersa y oscura impactando contra su rostro. Más eso no fue lo que le hizo saltar a continuación, sino el sugerente toque de un par de manos calientes y callosas masajeando sus testículos.

Se sacudió violentamente, buscando alejarse de aquel contacto poco sutil; pero sus tratativas fueron en vano, ya que sus brazos y piernas se encontraban sujetos a la cama.

Sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, y sus piernas amarradas, extendidas y aseguradas a los costados. Una capucha de seda negra cubría su cara, dejándole totalmente vulnerable y desnudo frente a su captor. Quiso gritar y exigir a quién fuera que estuviera tocándole, que dejara de hacerlo; pero de su boca, pese a que gritaba fervientemente, no salía sonido alguno.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. No tenía idea dónde se encontraba ni con quién. Su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos. Podía verse a sí mismo cenando con Potter, hablando _─dentro de lo humanamente posible entre ellos dos─_ con el Gryffindor, y tomando un helado con él; pero después de eso todo perdía sentido y los recuerdos se volvían oscuros y confusos.

Pegó una nueva sacudida cuando las manos se alejaron de sus genitales y se situaron sobre su pecho, acariciando con maestría el tórax; subiendo y bajando desde el cuello hasta donde el ombligo perdía su nombre.

Sintió como sus pezones se pusieron duros inmediatamente, pidiendo atención. El cuerpo de los hombres era tan débil cuando de placer se trataba, que se odió por ello.

Se movió de nueva cuenta, como señal de no estar disfrutando aquello. Era un pedido mudo para que dejasen de tocarlo; mas todo movimiento en su cuerpo cesó cuando sus pezones erectos obtuvieron finalmente lo que buscaban. Los pulgares del otro sujeto, que sin duda alguna debía tratarse de Potter _─O por lo menos eso pensaba Draco─_, se posaron sobre sus pezones, y comenzaron a masajearlos en círculos con las yemas.

Draco dejó escapar, inconscientemente, un gemido bajo. Se mordió instintivamente la lengua para no permitir que otro sonidito igual brotara de sus labios, y volvió a sacudirse. Era más un acto reflejo que otra cosa, pues muy en el fondo sabía que sin varita no tenía posibilidad de hacer nada que no fuera gimotear y pedir que lo soltasen; cosa que él por supuesto, no haría.

En el pasado, siendo un niño, quizás lo hubiera hecho porque temía al dolor y detestaba no ser él quien controlara las situaciones a su alrededor; pero en la actualidad, las cosas habían cambiado y por mucho nerviosismo y miedo que sintiera, no pediría clemencia, mucho menos tratándose del chico dorado. Si era necesario tragarse la lengua, lo haría. Aunque por como estaban las cosas, intuía que llegar a tanto no sería necesario, ya que por lo visto le habían dejado imposibilitado de hablar, excepto para gemir, claro.

─ ¿Te gusta así, Malfoy? —Le preguntó de pronto el otro, con voz espesa. Ya no había dudas, se trataba de Potter. Draco podría reconocer su voz en cualquier parte del mundo y sin necesidad de verlo a la cara. Ese maldito Gryffindor de pacotilla. Se preguntó si aquella sería la honorabilidad Gryffindor de la que tanto hablaba la gente. ¿Serían todos iguales a él? ¿Acostumbrarían a atar a sus enemigos y toquetearlos cuando se les diera la gana? ¡Maldito Potter!; posiblemente no; seguro sólo él lo hacía. Únicamente el chico dorado era capaz de hacer algo tan descabellado como aquello ¿Y todo para qué? para destacar entre montón; para acaparar la atención del mundo mágico. El cretino no debía soportar que ya nadie hablara de él.

─ ¿Quieres que te quite la capucha? –preguntó entonces el moreno mientras delineaba su cuello con un dedo, provocándole ligeras y estremecedoras cosquillas.

Draco se revolvió violentamente por cuarta vez desde que había despertado. No quería que Potter lo siguiera tocando, y menos que le provocara _"esas" _cosquillas.

─ ¿Es eso un sí? –preguntó el moreno a su oído, aprovechando la cercanía para lamerle el lóbulo.

El cuerpo del rubio se endureció de una manera rara; Para luego volver a la normalidad, como si hubiera meditado algo y decidido desechar la idea totalmente.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Harry, gimió afirmando.

Por un microsegundo, Draco había pensado en dejarse someter, permitir que Potter le hiciera lo que quisiera para terminar de una maldita vez con todo aquello. Pero después, analizando fríamente la situación, decidió que bajar los brazos tan pronto no era la solución. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Quizá no pudiera hacer nada para liberarse, pero prefería poner resistencia, y no entregarse voluntariamente a disposición del Gryffindor.

De pronto, la capucha fue desanudada y levantada de tal modo sobre su cabeza, que su boca, nariz y ojos, quedaron libres de la tela. Lo primero que vio al ya no contar con la intromisión de la capucha en su visual, fue a un risueño Harry, que le miraba como si acabase de cometer una travesura. Sus ojos lucían brillantes y más verdes que nunca, velados tras el cristal de las gafas; y por alguna estrambótica razón, aquello provocó en Draco una vaga vibración que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

─ ¿Feliz? –preguntó el moreno, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

Malfoy rugió, fastidiado.

Harry no pesaba mucho, incluso el estarse sosteniendo de los barandales de la cama hacía que su peso sobre el rubio fuera mínimo. Pero a Draco no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino la incomodidad de la situación. Tener a un Harry Potter totalmente desnudo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, también desnudo, era demasiado surrealista como para no hacer nada.

Fue por ello, y llevado por su impaciencia, que decidió moverse para ver si el Gryffindor entendía la indirecta y se bajaba de encima. Pero lamentablemente, y ya siendo muy tarde para arrepentirse, agitarse de la manera en que lo hizo no fue la solución al problema, pues los movimientos ocasionaron que su entrepierna quedara en contacto directo con los muslos y nalgas de Potter; logrando que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentara un veinticinco por ciento.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Podía sentir como "algo" caliente, húmedo y pesado impactaba contra su abdomen cada vez que hacía algún movimiento. No quería ni imaginar qué era _"ese algo", _mas la tentación fue mayor y no pudo resistirse a mirar. Cuando sus ojos bajaron, su mirada cayó hipnotizada sobre el expuesto e hinchado miembro del Gryffindor; del cual brotaban pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de líquido preseminal, cayendo sin cuidado ni gracia sobre su pálido abdomen. La temperatura en la habitación subió otros treinta grados y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, porque a pesar de saber que aquello debía, o mejor dicho, tenía que resultarle asqueroso, sucio y para nada excitante, su cuerpo le comunicaba todo lo contrario.

Harry, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de Malfoy, sonrió holgadamente y preguntó:

─ ¿Te gusta lo que vez, Malfoy?

Draco, descubierto in fraganti, apartó la mirada con rapidez y se mordió los labios, avergonzado. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado nunca que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, enemigos jurados de Hogwarts, rivales de casas y bandos, estarían en ese momento compartiendo una cama, desnudos y posicionados uno sobre el otro?

Pues técnicamente Draco no. Jamás habría imaginado, siquiera sugerido mentalmente, algo así.

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana, pensó que todo terminaría rápido: concurría a la subasta, una bruja millonaria y solterona lo compraría, cenarían en un buen _restaurant_, después tendrían sexo alocado y asqueroso por una o dos horas, y luego él regresaría al edificio por su paga y volvería a su casa a seguir con su vida de todos los días. Pero claro, en sus planes el nombre de Harry Potter no había figurado ni por cerca ¡Maldito Potter degenerado!

Draco en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como estaba sintiéndose ahora. Ni siquiera cuando su madre lo descubrió masturbándose en el salón de _Malfoy Manor_, mientras contemplaba una estatuilla de mármol que representaba a un hombre y una mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales. Para aquel entonces tenía sólo trece años y recién comenzaba a descubrir los placeres carnales.

Su vida sexual no había estado repleta de buenas experiencias como muchas personas imaginaban; sino todo lo contrario, por lo general todas habían sido un tanto traumáticas.

Hasta los seis años había permanecido en el limbo de la inocencia; feliz de la vida al no contar con preocupaciones que pudieran estropearle la infancia, sumido en un mundo de sueños y juegos. Pero luego, cuando llegó su séptimo cumpleaños, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Su primera experiencia había consistido en tocarse casualmente los genitales mientras tomaba un baño.

_te crecerán pelos en la mano y te convertirás en un elfo domestico_ le había dicho Crabbe, su único amigo, repitiendo palabras de su padre.

Ser un elfo domestico era lo último que deseaba en aquel momento; estando seguro de que cuando sus padres se enteraran de ello, le enviarían a dormir junto a Dobby, Gipsy y los demás elfos; tendrían otro hijo y a él le olvidarían.

Luego de aquella tarde, habían seguido días terribles en la corta vida de Draco Malfoy: Le dio fiebre, perdió el apetito y comenzó a llorar por todos los rincones de la casa, pidiéndole a Merlín que no lo convirtiera en un elfo. Incluso por las noches, cuando se suponía debía dormir, se paraba frente a un espejo y se inspeccionaba entero para comprobar si ya le habían crecido pelos. También examinaba el tamaño de sus orejas, por si acaso.

Las cosas siguieron iguales, hasta que un día, Narcissa le encontró llorando en la biblioteca, y él se vio en la obligación de confesarlo todo: _me voy a convertir en un elfo domestico_

Luego de soltar aquello, su madre lo había mirado totalmente sorprendía, preguntándole después de unos minutos ¿Por qué creía tal cosa?

_Crabbe dijo que si me tocaba "eso", me convertiría en un elfo_ explicó entre lágrimas. No quería que sus padres lo abandonaran.

Pero Narcissa, al contrario de espantarse y gritarle como el pequeño Draco había esperado, le había sonreído, diciéndole que él y Lucius debían mantener una conversación sobre un tema muy especial.

Así fue como comenzó el horror y la curiosidad de Draco por ese asunto misterioso denominado: sexo.

Hablar con Lucius no había sido la experiencia más grata de su vida, principalmente porque el hombre había pasado los primeros quince minutos de la conversación insultando a Crabbe por su ignorancia, y gritándole a él por haber creído semejante patraña. Una vez pasada la histeria, Lucius recién le explicó que por tocarse los genitales nadie hasta la fecha se había vuelto un elfo domestico _Los hombres no pueden convertirse en elfos, y menos un Malfoy _le había dicho mientras fumaba un habano.

Lucius también le había hablado sobre algo llamado masturbación; pero Draco a sus siete años, no entendió ni pizca a qué se había referido con _"usar la mano para acallar los gritos de la lujuria"; _así como tampoco entendió qué tenía de malo dar besos a otros niños. Lo que sí quedó claro en su infantil cabecita, fue el asunto de: _Mientras no toques ni te dejes tocar por muggles, seguirás siendo un mago hecho y derecho _A su corta edad, su mente había relacionado aquellas palabras con lo dicho por Crabbe; así que entendió que mientras no tuviera contacto con muggles, no habría riesgo de convertirse en un elfo.

Su segunda experiencia en el ámbito sexual, ocurrió a los diez años; cuando en una escapada nocturna para ir a la cocina a pedir a los elfos que le dieran pastel de chocolate, escuchó sonidos extraños provenir de la habitación de sus padres. Draco ya conocía casi todo lo referente al sexo, pero jamás había presenciado una escena de ese tipo, por lo menos no hasta aquel día.

Ver a sus padres fornicando fue la cosa más asquerosa y horrible que nunca le había ocurrido; pero peor fue la paliza que Lucius le dio por haber abierto la puerta si tocar y por haber desobedecido sus ordenes _tienes prohibido ir a la cocina._ Hasta aquel momento su padre nunca le había dado más que unas cuantas cachetadas; así que los golpes recibidos le dolieron bastante y por varios días, dejándole una valerosa lección: _"tocar la puerta antes de entrar a ningún lado"._

Su tercera experiencia traumática tuvo lugar en Hogwarts durante su segundo año.

Llevaba apenas tres semanas de clases, y con Crabbe y Goyle habían encontrado la manera de infiltrarse en los baños de las chicas y espiarlas mientras se arreglaban o tomaban un baño. Aquello, al principio, no había tenido efecto alguno en él, pero las cosas dieron un vuelco durante la noche, cuando ocurrió algo que hasta entonces nunca antes le había pasado: tuvo un sueño húmedo.

Recordaba haber despertado empapado de sudor y con los pantalones del pijama mojados. El susto que se llevó fue inmenso; pues pensó que estaba siendo preso de un hechizo. Él era consciente de que esas cosas sucedían a los niños, pero de todas formas no podía estar aseguro; así que, muerto de pánico, se levantó de la cama y salio en busca de la única persona mayor de edad que tenía de confianza dentro de Hogwarts: Severus Snape.

La charla con su profesor de Pociones había sido encadenada dentro del subconsciente de Draco para nunca más salir a la luz. Si la conversación con su padre a los siete años había sido extraña y molesta, está última se llevaba el premio a la más incomoda de todos los tiempos.

Y así, como esas, Draco contaba con toda una colección de malas vivencias con respecto al sexo. Pero al parecer todas aquellas experiencias no habían sido suficientes, porque ahora llegaba Potter y le agregaba una nueva a su colección.

Despreciándose a sí mismo, Draco volvió a la reali­dad, cruzando una mirada de soslayo con _su ilustre comprador._

─Bueno ─dijo el Gryffindor viendo que Malfoy no pensaba contestar a su pregunta─, no importa, no hace falta que me lo digas. Tu mirada lo dice todo.

Draco rodó los ojos, tratando de lucir retador.

No se dejaría amedrentar, estaba atado, sí, pero no incapacitado para pensar y sentir lo que se le viniera en gana.

Luctuosamente, su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse indiferente a la situación, flaqueó cuando Potter decidió que había llegado el momento de actuar.

Las fosas nasales de Draco llamearon al momento en que una de las manos de Harry volvió a pellizcar sus duros pezones mientras que la otra comenzaba a acariciar dulcemente sus labios, dejando en ellos suaves caricias como de pluma.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó con lo que parecía un gemido lejano; Pero con la tenacidad e indiferencia propia de un Malfoy, acalló cualquier sonido poco ético que pudiera salir de su boca, y volvió a morderse la lengua y parte del labio inferior con fuerza absoluta. Gemir no le estaba permitido en ese momento, no con Potter, no en esa situación, y no por tan poca cosa.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras que los dedos del moreno abandonaban sus pezones y encontraban su pene, comenzando a trazar en él círculos lentos, metódicos y esporádicos.

Su trasero se arqueó automáticamente buscando más contacto entre esa mano y su miembro, e inmediatamente sintió deseos de mandarse a sí mismo un _Avada_.

Harry, que veía la confrontación interna que estaba atravesando el rubio con sus toques, dejó escapar una risita nada santa y dijo:

─ ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciéndote, Draco? ─sonrió otra vez, al tiempo que tomaba entre su mano, ya sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, el miembro del rubio y empezaba a masturbarlo, frotándolo violentamente contra su palma cada vez que subía y bajaba la mano.

Draco casi despellejó su labio inferior con la terrible mordida que le dio. Podía sentir como su preeyaculatorio mojaba la mano de su antiguo rival, y como a la vez éste aprovechaba la humedad para masturbarlo con mayor facilidad y fluidez. Sentía los dedos calientes bajar el prepucio y acariciarlo más hondamente. Hacía tanto que nadie le masturbaba, que aquello se sentía como la gloria. Aunque claro, que fuese Harry quien estuviera trasladándolo a tal estado no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

─Quiero probar tu pene ─le dijo Potter en voz ronca, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y soplaba la punta del pene.

Dejó caer encima del mismo un poco de saliva, creando un camino con ella hasta la base, para luego recorrer con su lengua el rastro que había dejado la baba. Draco reprimió los enormes deseos de gritar que tenía y cerró los ojos, buscando algo horrible en lo cual concentrarse para no pensar más en Potter lamiendo toda la maldita longitud de su maldito pene.

Harry dejó de lamer, alejándose un poco para limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

─ ¿Quieres que te lo chupe? –preguntó en un tono juguetón mientras que retornaba el trabajo con su mano, apretando firmemente alrededor de la base del miembro de Draco.

Malfoy gruñó como única respuesta. Empezaba a perder la batalla contra su cuerpo. Era imposible no sentir. Se había esforzado en buscar algo asqueroso en que pensar; había rememorado la ocasión en que pilló a sus padres haciéndolo en su habitación, la vez que habló con Severus sobre su sueño, incluso había imaginado al semi-gigante haciéndolo con aquel Hipogrifo que años atrás le había lastimado el brazo; pero nada de eso había funcionado. Su imaginación no tenía más espacio que para la puta boca de Potter y su ávida lengua.

La transpiración corría por su cara, empapándole el cuello y dejándole en los labios un sabor salado y poco delicado.

Potter seguía masajeando y lamiendo de vez en cuando su miembro. Era una completa tortura.

─Espero que no te moleste ─masculló de pronto el moreno, dejándolo en la luna con ese comentario─. pero quiero saber a qué sabe tu pene –dijo, dejando de tocarlo. Mas el alivio de Draco no duró mucho, pues apenas Harry retiró la mano, envolvió la cabeza de su pene con la boca y comenzó a succionarlo como si se tratara de un chupete, al mismo tiempo que sus manos hacían un maravilloso trabajo con los apretados y doloridos testículos, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos hasta que logró lo que buscaba: hacer gritar a Draco.

─ _¡Oh Merlín santo!_ –chilló el rubio, revolviéndose como una serpiente en la cama.

Harry soltó por un momento el glande, causando una ligera replica en el rubio, y lo miró a los ojos. Draco se veía terriblemente apuesto con el pelo revuelto, la cara sonrosada y los labios de un rojo sangre gracias a las constantes mordidas que recibían de sus dientes.

─ ¿Te gusta así? –Murmuró con voz temerariamente poderosa mientras masajeaba con fuerza los testículos–. Vamos Draco, dilo ¿Te gusta? –instó con los ojos velados de deseo.

Obviamente Malfoy no respondió y Potter volvió a enterrar la cara en su vientre bajo, tomando de nueva cuenta la punta del pene entre sus labios.

Draco se movió, como si intentara alejar su sexo de la cara del Gryffindor, mas los gemidos que había estado conteniendo, y ahora comenzaban a salir altos y lastimeros, indicaban todo lo contrario.

Las fuertes manos de Potter al notar los movimientos de Malfoy, se alzaron otra vez para apoyarse y pellizcar sus pezones, al tiempo que su boca se sujetaba con fuerza y firmeza en su glande. No permitirá que nadie le arrebatara su juguete, ni siquiera el dueño.

Draco nunca había estado más excitado en toda su vida. Pensaba que quizá se debiera a las correas y la capucha, que pese a haber sido desanudada y retirada, no había sido sacada del todo de su cabeza, y con los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo había resbalado otra vez dejando sus ojos cubiertos. Este hecho provocaba que todos sus sentidos estuvieran más alertas al no tener visual, incluyendo su sentido de la sensación.

Pero también debía darle parte del crédito a Potter, porque ese hombre cuya cara estaba sepultada entre sus piernas _─¡ese hombre de todos los hombres posibles, el maldito héroe de la sociedad mágica al que tanto detestaba!─_ en verdad sabía comerla.

Su garganta hacía todos esos sonidos y gruñidos embriagadores mientras daba vueltas por él; no quería aceptar que aquello le estaba gustando, pero es que… esa boca, esa maldita boca era una locomotora. Podía oírlo bebiendo ruidosamente de su glande. Harry bebía gustoso su líquido preseminal mientras seguía chupándolo repetidamente en su boca.

─_Ah_ ─gimió Draco, arqueando de nuevo el trasero cuando Potter le dio un pequeño mordisco. Le había dolido pero la sensación había sido exquisita; y pensar que ni siquiera se lo había metido entero a la boca.

Los pulgares de Potter, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido aferrados a sus pezones sin movimiento alguno, sólo pellizcándolos levemente, comenzaron a masajearlos en metódicos círculos, chasqueándolos de acá para allá mientras que sus labios y lengua le estaban llevando al borde del abismo con la firme presión que aplicaba a su glande.

Deseaba poder decirle que parara con eso y tomara el maldito pene totalmente en su boca, pero no podía hablar, sólo gemir, jadear y rugir como una fiera en celo.

La cara del moreno, ante su gemido, se zambulló más duro en su sexo con uno de esos gruñidos atractivos, y chupo la punta con tanta fuerza que Draco pensó que iba a romperse en un millón de pedazos. Esta vez gimió en voz alta, prácticamente rugiendo, casi lastimando su garganta por la rudeza del grito. Sus pezones apuñalaron los dedos del Gryffindor cuando la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

Dos minutos después, se vino en un gemido histérico, mascullando incoherencias mientras se arqueaba y empujaba su miembro contra la cara de Harry como si quisiera que lo devorara. Podía sentir la sangre que se precipitaba caliente por su cara y hacía que sus pezones se pusiesen rígidos al punto del dolor. Pudo sentir el abdomen contrayéndose cuando se vino con fuerza y violentamente, llenando la boca de Potter con su caliente y espeso semen. Para sólo haber recibido sugestión en su glande, el orgasmo había sido maravillosamente estupendo.

Pero al parecer el Gryffindor no estaba satisfecho, porque a pesar de tener la boca aun cargada con la simiente de Draco, gruñó contra sus testículos, volviéndose a prender de la punta del pene como un perro con un hueso, rechazando abandonar la acción.

Draco se sentía muy sensible debido al orgasmo, Su miembro yacía flácido ahora en boca de Potter, pero éste, terco como él solo, siguió presionando dolorosamente el glande; chupando más y más duro, amamantándolo hasta sacar la última gota de semen que allí pudiera quedar, y al mismo tiempo provocando en Draco tantas sensaciones placenteras, que por un momento el rubio pensó que se volvería loco.

─ ¡No puedo más! ─le pidió finalmente, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que ahora podía hablar. Aquello sí que era raro. Seguro Potter le había hechizado para mantenerlo mudo durante la "violación".

De todas formas, Harry pareció no escucharlo porque siguió chupándolo incluso más duro que al principio; llevándolo hacia un lugar que nunca antes había visitado, porque Draco siempre se detenía después de un orgasmo, y sus amantes, una vez terminaban de hacerle la mamada, iban en busca de placer para sus cuerpos y dejaban su miembro en paz. Pero ahora… Potter no se detenía, seguía y seguía mamandolo, tan fuerte y tan duro, que pronto le hizo ver estrellas cuando se corrió por segunda vez en menos de veinte minutos, contrayendo el trasero de tal forma que todo su sexo quedó a disposición completa del moreno.

─ _¡Oh Dios!_ –gimió con fuerza, apretando las manos sobre su cabeza _-¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!_ –rechinó sus dientes mientras se convulsionaba sobre la cama. Aquello había sido ¿Cómo explicarlo? Majestuoso, total y sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que había probado jamás.

Potter, en tanto, disfrutaba glotonamente de su salado esperma, pasándose la lengua por los labios para limpiar cualquier rastro de semen.

Draco pensó que por fin todo había terminado. Mas cuando vio a Potter situarse nuevamente sobre su pelvis, abrir la boca y mostrarle una dosis pequeña, pero bastante visible, de su simiente, y luego tragarla delante de él; se dio cuenta de que quizás el Gryffindor aún tenía ganas de más.

Y no se equivocó.

Pasaron otros quince minutos y dos violentos orgasmos más antes de que el apetito por la comida de su miembro dejara saciado a Potter. Cuando su cara finalmente dejó su sexo, estaba empapada de líquido preseminal y algunos residuos de semen, que pronto se encargó de limpiar con su lengua y dedos. Y todo eso para después pasar duros minutos chupando sus pezones como si fueran chupetines, mientras consentía el sedoso y platino vello púbico con sus callosos dedos que se movían entre los suaves rizos como si los poseyera.

─Buen chico ─murmuró Harry, elogiando su predisposición y cooperación en cuanto al sexo.

─_Vete al infierno _–refunfuñó Draco ahora que podía hablar, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para decir algo coherente e hiriente contra el Gryffindor.

La mirada fija de Harry se arrastró hacia abajo, hacia la arreglada mata de rizos rubios oscuros entre sus muslos, admirando aquel miembro flácido y sin vida que prendía de entre ellos.

─ No creo que a tu pene le agrade la idea de que me marche –dijo, ponzoñoso, al tiempo que gateaba y se ubicaba a su lado. Se colocó de costado, apoyándose en un brazo para mirar a Draco, mientras sus dedos recorrían el pecho cubierto por una ligera pelusa rubia–. Yo creo que te gustó lo que te hice.

Draco tembló, jadeando cuando su pulgar encontró su glande y comenzó a tirar del prepucio hacía abajo para poder acariciarle mejor.

─De-ja-me ─siseó cuando su mente pudo procesar una frase completa.

─ ¿Dejarte? ¿Por qué? Estás disfrutándolo, Malfoy. Tu cuerpo lo grita.

─No ─gimió roncamente Draco, sacudiéndose para alejarlo─. No te me acerques más, Potter. Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame y nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Harry rió con sequedad.

─No malgastes energía en vano, Malfoy; porque pese a lo que digas, voy a acercarme a ti mucho más de lo que ya estoy, y no sólo eso, sino que voy a follarte hasta que no puedas andar –murmuró con voz ronca, deteniendo su discurso únicamente para pasear los ojos por el cuerpo de Draco –voy a disparar tantas cargas de semen en tu culo en los próximos tres días, que mis jugos saldrán de ti cuando camines, y comenzaras a sentir poco natural cuando no estés con mi semen entremedio de las piernas. Rogarás para que descargue en ti, para que libere mi esencia en tus nalgas y puedas sentirte totalmente lleno de ella…

Draco fue a replicar, totalmente avergonzado por las palabras de Potter, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, perdiendo nitidez y provocándole ganas de vomitar. Miró a Potter a un costado y lo vio borroso y lejano; se agitó impetuosamente para ver si lograba desatarse, pero nada sucedió. Todo su ser se sentía perdido y terriblemente adormecido. La sensación era similar a estar viajando en un traslador, sólo que más violento y revoltoso.

─Potter ─gritó esperanzado de que el cretino le escuchara y lo liberase. Más todo siguió igual. Al parecer el moreno no lo había escuchado, o simplemente estaba haciéndose el tonto.

Cerró los ojos, resignado, dejándose envolver por aquellas pavorosas sacudidas, y esperó.

Cuando sintió que el mareo y el adormecimiento fueron perdiendo tenacidad y comenzaron a desvanecerse, se animó a abrir lo ojos. Pero lo que vio, no fue precisamente lo que esperaba encontrar.

***

_Querido Harry:_

_Tengo un problema. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti; me preguntó cuantas veces habrás escuchado decir lo mismo, pero es así. Estoy casada, mas me siento abandonada. Mi marido es auror y estará embarcado durante tres meses en una búsqueda confidencial. No pretendo que esto te dé lástima, pero sí que entiendas al menos el porqué de esta carta._

_A veces me siento tan sola que no sé qué hacer, y cuando te veo a ti en las revistas, sonriendo y mirándome a través de las portadas con tus ojos brillantes de emoción, me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, porque tú estas conmigo; y no puedo evitar desearte. Te deseo tanto que me desespero, y a veces, muy avergonzada me siento de confesarlo, me masturbo pensando en ti, en tus labios y en tu cuerpo. Me siento bien cuando lo hago y en ocasiones imagino que realmente tú estás ahí haciéndome el amor, pero después me siento culpable porque estoy traicionando a mi marido, pecando en mi mente ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? Por favor, acepta mi invitación. Sólo te pido una noche, una sola noche para sacarte de mi cabeza y nunca más volverás a tener noticias mías. _

_Atentamente Sola y excitada:_

_Elizabeth Allen. _

Harry Potter dejó a un lado la carta que aca­baba de leer y se pasó una mano por su melena negra, que le llegaba a los hombros. Nunca le había gustado su pelo; era demasiado revoltoso, demasiado complicado y llevarlo largo era un martirio, pero con el poco tiempo que tenía y las pocas ganas de ir a hacérselo cortar, éste había terminado llegándole a los hombros. Según Hermione, lucía bien y acentuaba sus facciones, pero en verano era realmente incomodo tenerlo de ese largo; incomodo y molesto.

Se levantó, pues las piernas comenzaban a entumecérsele de tanto estar sentado, y caminó hacia una de las pocas ventanas de la casona que daban hacía el exterior. Cuando llegó a ella lo primo que vio fue a una pareja de adolescentes caminando por la senda, tomados de la mano.

Al verlos, sintió envidia. A él le hubiera gustado vivir algo así; le hubiese gustado pasear con Ginny de la mano, le hubiese gustado ser libre y disfrutar de su libertad. Pero desgraciadamente le tocó cargar una cruz muy pesada sobre la espalda. Estando Voldemort de por medio, ningún paseo a la luz de la luna hubiese sido seguro, ni para él ni para su acompañante.

Decidió ya no pensar más en ello; después de todo no tenía sentido estarse quejando de algo que, le gustase o no, ya había pasado.

Desvió la mirada de la pareja, atraído por unos pasos rápidos en las escaleras. Al parecer el bello durmiente había despertado.

Echó un vistazo a la carta que acababa de dejar y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Salió de la biblioteca, un tanto descuidada por cierto, y la cerró con llave.

─Buenos días ─saludó a Draco cuando lo tuvo frente.

El rubio, con cara de estar viviendo una pesadilla, le apuntó con el dedo índice y gritó:

─ ¡Tú! ¡Remedo de mago!

Harry sonrió tranquilamente, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y adoptando una pose casual.

─ ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

Draco hizo una mueca de desentendimiento, y punto seguido volvió a los desplantes.

─Eres un pervertido, un violador, un abusador, un degenerado, un… ─Se vio interrumpido por Harry.

─Está bien, no sigas, creo que ya lo he enten­dido. Soy todo eso y un poco más ─rió de su propio chiste; broma que por cierto no fue entendida por el rubio.

─ ¿De qué demonios te ríes Potter? Te parece chistoso haberme atado a una cama y haber… haber… Agh –gimió encolerizado por no poder decir lo que tenía en mente.

─ ¿Qué yo hice qué? –preguntó Harry, divertido. Por lo visto Draco había tenido un buen, _si así podía llamársele, _sueño–. Que recuerde no te he visto desde anoche.

─Mira Potter, si pretendes hacerme creer que todo fue producto de mi imaginación, vas mal. Yo sé lo que viví y nada de lo que digas logrará que dude de mí.

─Pues créeme o no, no sé de qué rayos hablas.

─ ¿A no? ¡Eres un…!

Harry volvió a interrumpirlo.

─Aguarda Draco.

─ ¿Que aguarde qué? ¿A que vuelvas a dormirme y atarme para violarme?

─Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas ─dijo el moreno con todo el convencimiento posible–. Confieso que te dormí, pero…

─ ¡Ves! ¡Lo confiesas!

─Sí, lo hago; pero sólo te dormí, nunca abuse de ti ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?

─ ¡Sí!

─Pues te equivocas.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula contraída.

─Si te dormí fue porqué tenía una cita –prosiguió Harry, obviando la mirada asesina del rubio–. Había olvidado por completo que había quedado con una compañera de la academia para cenar, y sabía que si tú permanecías en tus cinco sentidos, aprovecharías la situación para escaparte o hacer un escándalo.

Malfoy, que estaba rígido en su lugar apretando los puños a un costado de su cuerpo, dijo:

─ ¿Esperas que me crea semejante mentira? Si tenias una cita, pudiste haberme dejado encerrado en una habitación, haberme aplicado un _desmaius,_ o en el mejor de los casos un _petrificus totalus_; no hacía falta que me durmieras.

─Lo sé ¿crees que no tuve en cuenta lo del _desmaius_?; pero no me pareció justo para ti. Por eso decidí usar un somnífero.

─Así que no te pareció justo desmayarme, pero sí dormirme ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

─Escucha Draco, No voy a obligarte a creerme. Eres dueño de pensar lo que quieras ─oteó Harry en la distancia, mientras su mirada no se apartaba del rubio–. Pero yo no te até a ningún lado, y mucho menos abusé de ti. Espera, déjame terminar –dijo al ver a Daco abrir la boca–. Sé que he estado comportándome raro estas últimas horas, sé que te he dicho cosas más extrañas aún, pero tenía mis motivos para hacerlo. Los tengo –añadió–. Pensé que comportándome de determinada manera, podría alejar de mí la secuela que la batalla contra Voldemort dejó en mi persona, pero me equivoqué ¿Y sabes por qué me equivoqué? Porque a pesar de intentar comportarme como un ladino, desquiciado y lujurioso, no puedo borrar lo que soy, porque yo soy y siempre seré Harry Potter.

─Gran discurso, Potter; pero eso no explica nada.

─No fue un discurso, Malfoy; sólo una breve explicación.

─Bien, supongamos que lo que dices, es cierto. ¿Vas a dejarme ir?

─Espera, espera Malfoy. Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas.

Draco arqueó sus cejas de modo irónico.

─ ¿Malinterpretando qué cosas, exactamente? Tú dijiste que sigues siendo el mismo Harry Potter de siempre; pues el Harry Potter que yo conozco me dejaría ir.

─Siento decirte esto, Malfoy, pero si te dejo ir no cobraras nada por lo de la subasta, e incluso podrían acusarte de estafador.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! Si tú me dejas ir por gusto y querencia, no pueden acusarme de nada.

─Por supuesto que pueden. Esa clase de gente utiliza todo tipo de estrategias para sacar dinero ¿Y qué crees que pensaría el ministerio si te hicieran un juicio?; no es por nada, pero eres Draco Malfoy y lamentablemente tu reputación no es muy buena en el Wizengamot.

Draco Debía de haberlo intuido o adivinado de alguna manera. Era obvio que Potter le saldría con algo como eso. El maldito seguro planeaba engañarlo para hacerlo caer nuevamente en alguna de sus trampas, y luego poder abusar de él sin contemplaciones. Pero Draco no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Cualquier Plan que Potter tuviera para con él, fracasaría.

De pronto su fortaleza para soportar aquella situación, había tomado la forma de un desafió.

Malfoy, el bohemio, el cobarde, pedante y caprichoso Malfoy, estaba retándose a sí mismo a voltear los propósitos de Potter en su contra.

El Gryffindor se había divertido abusando de él en aquella habitación, bueno, pues ahora era su turno de devolverle la partida.

Ya se enteraría Harry Potter de qué estaban rellenos los Malfoy.

***

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar._

_Besos y abrazos._

*

_**Aleiram**_


End file.
